succ_chapters_legionsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dakuali
Dakuali aka the Deep Lord, Wave strider, Shark Father, Neptune, Shac' Rynkor (Manovir for Great Maw, a title meaning highest leader), Blood Caller, The Stalking Shadow, etc. Gifted many titles by his peoples and enemies; the only names that matter to him are brother by his beloved siblings, son by his father, and father by his sons and only daughter, his little moonbeam. He is the shadow lurking in the depths, the great shark protecting its young, the storm brewing out at sea; he knows "No" fear, for "He" is fear. This all describes Dakuali, but his most well known title, is the gene-father of the 11th legion of the Legiones astartes. The carcharadons, the ones who stalk the deeps. Appearance The primarch known as Dakuali is one of the more unique of his brothers in overall appearance, though not as striking as Murad Agha, or Severin. Background The primarch of the XI legion was stolen from his father by the fickle machinations of the chaos gods before he'd even finished gestating in his pod. Like most of his brothers Dakuali would land upon a world settled by humanity during the lost dark age. The world he landed upon known as Temeura; is an ocean planet of considerably violent storms, with hundreds of thousands of human and abhuman tribes warring upon its seas and beneath its waves before its conquering. Dakuali was found by some fishermen from one of the nomadic surface dwelling tribes, the tribe known as the Kai Malum was relatively small though it did have alliances of varying strengths with its neighbors. History The young primarchs gestation pod hurtled through the warp for some time before being ejected into the gravity well of Temeura; his pod would soon after crash through the storms of its atmosphere (dissipating them globally for an extended period of time in only a few short hours), the wave of sound and sight of its impact would be recorded as the great sundering by temeurian tribes for generations. The mighty tidal waves created in its wake would convince tribes for miles around that the gods had returned. But Dakuali would only be found months later when his capsule was pulled from the sea by a fisherman's net; once the metal was pried open the men would be met with the sight of Dakuali, now a young child (though he still towered over every man on the boat). At first the men were frightened by the black eyed, shark toothed giant; they even considered slaying him, believing him to be a feral Manovir. These mutterings were quickly silenced by the elderly captain of the ship, who dined to raise him as his own after sensing the greatness hidden in those depthless black eyes. As Dakuali grew so would his prowess and exploits; proving himself invaluable to the tribe; Dakuali would slay many great sea monsters, and stop dozens of pirate and Manovir raids alike. Eventually though these tales would reach the ears of one of the worlds powerful slaving warlords. "A grin broke the slaver kings face. He'd long since tuned out the stuttering voice of the cowardly trader. Oh how interesting indeed! A boy larger then the tallest man, with the appearance and ferocity of the Manovir scum. This....unique creature, would make a nice addition to his "collection". With a twitching frown he came back from his musings to sniveling disjointed rambling; thrusting his arm he silenced the wretch, staring hard at the cowering forms prostrate before his throne and loyal slave guard. "How much for him?"; "H-ho-w m-m-uch for-r...", "The mutant"; fear had turned to shock and trepidation, "You can't just purchase the Deep Lord...", "The what." Gesturing for his guards to kill the heathens; the king chuckled darkly; yes, yes interesting indeed. The king would have to teach this boy, about what it means to be a "lord". The mysticism and awe surrounding Dakuali had only grown since his adopting by the Kai Malum tribe. He towered over every man in the drifting village. Stronger and quicker then tribesmen twice his age, adept with blade, spear, and every other weapon ever to cross his path. Category:Characters